yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Blackwood
Lord Tarquin Blackwood is a Lord and land owner, having a large castle and an army. He claims to own land which Sjinterfel is built upon, causing conflict between him and Sjin as he tries to tax him a huge amount. He also allied with a number of other lords to trap the Goddess Renzovia, and for a time held part of her avatar. Appearance Blackwood wears diamond armour, and has white hair and a beard. History Lord Blackwood first appeared in episode 13 of Rule The World, having been called by a henchmen to a hill near Sjinterfel. Blackwood notes Sjin must not interfere with what they are planning, and decides to visit him to see his "strength" and also come to terms with how much tax he will pay. When the henchmen asks what happens if Sjin can't pay like the last one, Blackwood notes the same fate will befall him. When Blackwood visits Sjin in the next episode, he tries to act friendly by giving Sjin an "Apple of Friendship." Sjin is happy to meet another land owner, say he's been very lonely. However Blackwood explains Sjin's land is in fact his, and disputes Sijn's claim that in Minecraft the land you build on is yours. Blackwood tells Sjin he must pay 500 gold and 20 diamonds every week. Sjin ask what happens if he refuses to pay and Blackwood says that his army will take control of Sjinterfel, and raze it to the ground. Sjin gets him to leave, and Blackwood tells him he has only one week until his tax collectors arrive. However Sjin assembles a group of fighters, and they kill the tax collectors. Lord Blackwood is later seen at his castle. He receives a message that "the council" wants news on the upstart Sjin, with Blackwood believing he is no threat. However a guard tells him the tax collectors were attacked, and Blackwood realises it was Sjin. He deicide to invite Sjin over to show him his power, believing it will "bring him round". The guard also says other guards can hear "her" at night, whispering. Blackwood orders his new pet to be moved to the treasure room for extra security. This probably is a reference to Renzovia. In episode 29, using his new post box, Sjin sends Blackwood eggs, and also receives his invitation. Upon seeing Blackwood's castle and his forces, Sjin retreats to plan a heist. Meanwhile, Blackwood receives the eggs, which are now smelling. However, recently he was sent through a mysterious void created by a thaumcraft wand cap by a mysterious figure on horseback, and presumably killed. Personality Blackwood has a lordly manner, and is very arrogant, underestimating Sjin and Sjinterfel to begin with. Relationships Allies: *Elwyn Sorrowsong - Helped her overthrow King Oberon and banish Eldraphyn from her own country. *The Purple Knight- A knight who was in Blackwood's castle when it was raided by Sjin, who killed the knight. In a brief letter to Sjin later, the Knight says that Sjin has freed him and warns Sjin of an incoming invasion from Blackwood, suggesting that he is no longer Blackwood's ally. Abilities & Powers Blackwood commands a large army, and has accumulated a large amount of wealth. He also has elementium. Trivia *Blackwood is one of the only Characters in Rule the World to feature a voice, similar to Renzovia and Sjin. It was revealed on one of Sjin's Feed the World live streams that he is voiced by Colin. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sjin Category:Rule The World